Regular Show Let's Go Tower Defense Play!
Regular Show Let's Go Tower Defense Play! (abbreviated as RSLGTDP) is a video game based on the Cartoon Network show. Gameplay Like in other tower defense games players must destroy waves of enemies using towers strategically placed around a path. In addition players can directly control a character to directly attack the enemies and collect dropped coins in order to buy and place down more towers. In single player, the player switches between each character, whilst multiplayer assigns characters to each player. Story The game takes place a few years after the events of Exit 9B as Benson runs over to the house to warn Mordecai and Rigby that 'horrible beings' are attacking the Park. The three are able to defend the household from an army of Blonde Men and Zombies before picking up Skips and running to his house. Once again, they manage to protect the area, but Benson receives a phone call from Muscle Man, who is under attack. After helping Muscle Man to fight off another horde of enemies, the gang deduce that the one responsible for the mayhem can only be an evil supervillain: Gene. The gang reach East Pines and confront Gene, but he claims that his only evil plan was "to ban Unicorns from the Park". During a battle with another group of enemies, Gene got battered, so the they have to take him to Hospital and protect it while he is healed. Pops runs in to tell the gang to head to Cemetery, where they help Steve to stop another group of enemies from destroying the city. Thomas directs them to the lair of the British Rockstars, led by The Urge, who have been recruited by the sinister evil that looms over the Park. After defeating the Rockstars, Margaret and Elieen tells the gang to help Santa McMurphy to defend Santa's Workshop from an army of Wereskunks led by Quillgin. After a long battle, the gang are victorious, but only before being redirected once again, this time to the Docks, by Don. The gang defend the Docks from a group of enemies led by Night Owl. After doing so, Chad and Jeremy attempts to reveal the villain's identity, but, Mordecai an Rigby reject them before they finish the sentence. They head up high into the mountains to meet John, who tells them that they are about to be attacked. They are able to stop Deer-Man and a mass of Demons from taking over the geology building, before Starla comes to meet them and they are directed one final time to Downtown. John confirms that they must head Downtown to stop the villain, and warns the gang that "he has always been waiting" for them. The gang stop a huge army of assorted enemies from destroying the city hall before a voice announces 'Game Over' and the game world collapses. After the Gang are pulled out into a world beyond the Universe, the villain is revealed to be the Japanese Announcer (who provides voice-overs during gameplay), who has been manipulating The Park and using it's employees as pawns. The Announcer then attacks the city and attempts to storm the city hall himself, but the gang are able to defeat him. Without an ultimate villain controlling The Park, the evil forces disappear and everything returns to normal then Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby to clean up the mess or they'll get fired. Characters Playable *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Thomas *Margaret *Eileen *Don *Chad *Jeremy *Starla Extra *Doug *Techmo *Death *Gary *God of Basketball *Park Avenue *Jack Farley *CJ *Sensai NPC'S *John *Santa McMurphy *Gene *Steve *Mr. Maellard Enemies *'Zombies' - Slow and weak enemies. *'Blonde Men' - Average enemies. *'Unicorns' - Fast moving enemies with average HP. *'Hot Dogs' - Fast but weak foes. *'Demons' - Strong and they move slowly. *'Cool Dudes' - Average HP enemies with slow speed. *'British Rockstar' - Strong and they have lot of health. *'Workers' - Sturdy and fast. *'Gentlemen' - Average health, slow speed. *'Wereskunks' - Fast and Strong. *'Quillgin's Men' - Fast enemies with high HP. Bosses *'The Urge' - Armed with a guitar that fire laser beams of various sizes. *'Night Owl' - He can freeze nearby players. *'Quillgin' - Hurls an exploding present at a player. *'Susan' - Fast & Powerful. *'Death Bear' - Slow but bears a lot of HP. *'The Hammer' - Slow but Powerful boss character. *'Howard Fightington' - Strong and Slow boss character. *'Deer-Man' - He can shoot arrows to slow/poison characters. *'Japanese Announcer' - The Final Boss. He has a powerful shock wave that can instantly KO players when they get close to him. Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Tower Defense Games